Matters of the heart: A Ron and Hermione Romance
by x-ImogenEve-x
Summary: Ron, Hermione and Harry are on the Horcrux hunt. Hermione and Ron have been aguing more than ever. When Ron over hears a conversation between Harry and Hermione his heart begins to ache for his best friend. Is it too late to fix their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Matters of the heart: A Ron and Hermione Romance. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, All belong to JK Rowling. All I own is the plot:D Enjoy.

"Ron! There's no point complaining, ok? Just get over it! Were ALL cold, were ALL starving. It's not just you!" Hermione yelled. Her face was red in a rage and her chocolate brown eyes were blazing.

"For fucks sake Mione, I don't know why you have to get so pissed off, it's not like I've burnt one of your precious books or anything…" Ron shouted back at her. Harry was sitting on the sofa trying to block out the noise of his two best friends arguing.

"Don't you swear at me Ronald Weasley, and-"

"You're not my fucking mum so I'll swear all the FUCK I want!" Ron interrupted.

"You guys! Stop arguing, please! You've been shouting at each other for the past 10 minutes, so just SHUT UP. Ok? You're not making this task any easier with all the negativity…" Harry said, turning round to face them. He was already frustrated and they were just making everything worse. They'll have even less of a chance of finding all the horcruxes if two of the trio aren't on speaking terms.

"Fine. Fine, I'm going to go and read. I don't want any interruptions. I just want some peace and quiet." Hermione said, beginning to move away from Ron's alert glare.

"Excuse me? Yesterday when I have a headache and I was really tired, you didn't make any effort to be quiet, so why should we make an effort to be quiet for you?" Ron said to her.

"WHAT? You did not have a headache…You just wanted some attention…" Hermione said.

"Oh that's it. I'm fucking give up with this, I'm not even gonna bother trying to make up with you. You're a fucking bitch Hermione. FUCK OFF."

Hermione's face contorted madly, her hands clenched into fists, her whole body tightened. The next thing Ron felt was a hand across his face. He yelped out.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!!"

"RON! Shut up! Please you guys, this is going too far. All you do is argue. Just get over yourself!" Harry shouted, getting up and standing in between them.

"Why are you just telling me to shut up?! It's her as well…" Ron said, looking disgustedly at Harry. His arms were crossed and his body was quivering with anger.

"Oh for merlins Ronald don't be so childish!" Hermione shouted. "You're so pathetic!"

"What?! How am I-"

"RON! HERMIONE! Both of you just leave it, ok? We have a job to do here and it's a lot more important than your pathetic arguments. OK?!!" Harry shouted.

The tent went quiet. Hermione shuffled uncomfortably on her feet.

"Fine. I'm going to go and read…" Hermione said quietly.

She picked up her book from the side of the sofa and walked into the bedroom. Ron's cerulean blue eyes gazed after her. Harry could tell he was feeling guilty about his licentious actions towards his best friend.

"Ron? What were you two arguing about?" Harry asked him, quietly.

"I don't even remember…it was stupid. Pointless. I just…I just get so angry sometimes Harry. And I don't even know why!" Ron said. He was staring at his feet and speaking very quietly. Something Ron rarely did.

"Look, she'll forgive you; it's just being cooped up here. The stress of everything going on at the moment. It's not going to be like this forever Ron. Things will clear up soon, I promise." Harry said. He gave Ron a hug. Ron's muscular arms wrapped around his best friend. Harry was always there for him, always has been. And Ron knew that he always would be. When Harry pulled away, he was astonished to see a tear roll down Ron's cheek. Harry had never once seen Ron cry.

"Oh god. Mione's right, I am pathetic. Look at me." Ron said, chuckling and gesturing to himself.

"Ron. You're not pathetic. You're the best friend I've ever had. And Hermione. I would never have been able to do all this without you guys. I love you both so much, your far from pathetic Ron. And I can guarantee you; Hermione does not think you're pathetic!" Harry said smiling.

"Hmm, I dunno. She seemed pretty mad to me…"

"When you were with Lavender, last year. The night you guys got together, Hermione told me how upset she was…She was crying hysterically. Do you really think she would cry like that if she didn't care about you?" Harry said. "And I've seen the way she looks at you Ron. The way her cheeks go a shade of scarlet whenever you smile at her. It's obvious Ron. If you can't figure it out, I don't know what hints you'll need."

"What? You think…? I mean, do you….? No. No, Hermione Granger couldn't possibly like me Harry. Someone like her would never fall for someone like me." Ron said, wiping his sleeve over his cheek rubbing away his tear.

"Just think about it. Anyway, I'm going to bed. See ya." Harry patted Ron's arm and walked out into the bedroom. He was about to get into his own bunk, but he heard a faint weeping. He creeped over to Hermione's bed and could bear her crying under the covers. He went and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's head emerged from under the duvet. Her hair was a tangled and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Harry…" She mumbled and burst into further tears.

"Mione, honey. What's wrong?!" Harry said, hugging her. She wept into his shoulders.

"I-It's just Ron. Were always arguing. He acts like he hates me! And I just w-wish we could get on for o-once." She sniffled.

"Mione. I just spoke to Ron. He seemed pretty upset that he got so angry with you. He doesn't hate you Hermione, far from it. He cares for you, probably more than you think…" Harry said, calmly stroking her hair. Hermione looked up and wiped her face.

"Really? I doubt it…If he really cared for me, why would he go out with that _tart _Lavender Brown last year?"

"Look, I don't know why he did that. But I'm sure if he knew how you felt, he never would have kissed her at that party." Harry said quietly.

"Hmm, I don't know. I just…I just"

Ron had decided to go to sleep as well, he was hungry and the best way to cure the aching emptiness of his neglected stomach was sleep. He was about to open the door of the bedroom when he heard muffled talking. He placed his ear against the door and listened intently.

"What Mione?" Harry asked her.

"I get so mad at him sometimes, but I can't help feeling….I guess I've always felt it."

"Felt what?" Harry urged her to continue talking, although he already had an idea about what Hermione was about to say.

"Oh Harry. I love him!"

"Huh..." Harry said.

"You don't seem very surprised!" Hermione said, smirking slightly.

"Well, I kind of guessed. It's pretty obvious." Harry chuckled.

"Oh. Well I do. But we always argue! It was so much simpler when we were just kids. And there was none of this hormones stuff to get us angry. And now, I think we spent more time arguing than getting along. I guess I just miss how it used to be with us. Huh, I just miss the _old _Ron. He's completely different now."

"Aww, Mione. He's not different, he's always been a quick tempered person, but he was just to young to show it. And _now. _Well, he's perfectly capable of showing it. It's not your fault Hermione, don't ever think that. He cares for you Mione, I know he does. I'm his best friend, I know him well!"

Ron turned away from the door and sat on the chair by the crackling fire. Millions of thoughts fluttered round his head. _Hermione loves me!_ He was so happy to hear those words come from her perfect lips. But at the same time he just felt so guilty. He made her cry so much. And last year, with Lavender. That must have hurt her so much. _She doesn't deserve me…_ His eyes began to close and his body fell asleep. His mind was still awake though, and thousands of thoughts were rushing through it. _The old Ron. What was the old Ron? I cannot even remember myself. The old Ron?? Who is that? _

Ron was awoken by a Hermione's graceful voice in his ear.

"I'm sorry Ron."

**Did you like it? Please Rate and review. This is just a taster chapter I did, I have no real ideas for this story:/ If you guys like it, I'll continue with it:D But I need to know, so please review and tell me if you want another chapter:) Thanks. Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters, all I own is the plot

**Hey. Well yeah, I though I would write another chapter because I'm bored and felt like writing some fan fiction. Please tell me if you like it**** I didn't want to make it too alike to the Deathly Hallows book but it does have to have some parts to make it work so I'll edit it a bit to make it interesting. Enjoy3**

"I'm sorry Ron"

Ron awoke, his eyes gradually adjusted to the brightness of a new day, he could hear the gentle plunking as rain hit the roof of the tent. As his eyes opened, the first thing he saw was Hermione's deep chestnut brown eyes gazing at him. Even first thing in the morning, deprived of food and any source of beauty products she looked beautiful. Her face seemed to sparkle in the sunlight that was shining through the window of the luxurious tent.

"What? Sorry? Why?" Ron asked, confused.

"About yesterday, about us arguing. I'm sorry." She said.

"Mione! You have nothing to be sorry for. It was me getting so angry over nothing. I'm the one that should be sorry. Not you. Come here" Ron was lying down on the sofa where he had slept all night, so he moved his torso up to where Hermione was leaning over him and wrapped his arms round her delicate body.

Harry walked in with a newspaper and a mug of tea in his hand. His heart warmed at the sight he saw. His two best friends acting as best friends should. _Finally!_ He thought to himself.

"Nice to see you two getting along" He said, grinning.

Hermione broke away from Ron's bear-like clasp and beamed back at Harry.

"So what are we doing today Harry?" Ron asked, getting up from the sofa.

"We still need to figure out a way to destroy the locket. And by the way, it's someone else's turn to wear it. I've had It on all night…" Harry said, taking on the locket. He held out to Ron and Hermione.

Ron reached out and took the necklace from Harry's hands. He placed it gently around his neck.

"So." Hermione said, breaking the silence. "I probably should go and try and find some source of food. I'm starving."

Hermione got up and put on her coat. She was about to leave the tent but Harry stopped her.

"Listen!" He whispered.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"Harry, I need to get food. I'm starving!"  
"Yeah. I haven't eaten in days. It's getting stupid…Hermione, go and find some food seriously!" Ron said rudely.

"Excuse me? Why don't _you _try finding food in this place! It's-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry said. _Oh dear Merlin. I knew it wouldn't be long before they were arguing again._

"WHY?" Ron said, loudly.

"Because I can hear something!" Harry exclaimed. "Be quiet, there's someone outside the tent!"

Hermione gasped, Ron looked didn't look at all fazed

"Mione. You cast the muffliato charm over us right?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I did! I did all the protective charms I know. Whoever it is won't be able to hear us or see us."

Ron went over and sat on the sofa. He was once again angry. He was starving and there's way Harry will let Hermione go out for food when there's someone else outside.

Hermione grabbed her beaded bag and rummaged around inside it.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"I want to be able to hear them properly." She said, producing an Extendable ear.

They listened to the conversation intently.

"Goblins!" Harry whispered to Hermione after they heard some of the muttering much clearer.

As they listened, they also heard the voice of Ted Tonks and Dean Thomas.

Whilst Hermione and Harry were listening Ron sat on the sofa bored out of his mind. He was tired, hungry and miserable. He hadn't even been able to release any sexual tension either, as Hermione and Harry were never to far away and were bound to hear if he started to make any noise. His mind wandered into dangerous territory. It was only interrupted about ten minutes later when Harry and Hermione had stopped listening in and came over and sat down next to him. He grabbed a cushion from the side and placed it over his crotch to save any embarrassment.

"Ginny-the sword-" Harry said.

"I know!" Hermione said, grabbing the beaded bag once again. This time she produced a picture frame from its mysterious depths.

"What?" Harry asked, gesturing to the frame.

"If somebody swapped the real sword for the fake while it was in Dumbledore's office, Phineas Nigellus would have seen it happen, he hangs right beside the case!" (_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows page 247)_

"Oh! That's good thinking Hermione! Professor Black? Can we talk to you?" He said to the frame.

Phineas slid into his portrait and began to talk to Harry and Hermione.

Ron slid of the sofa and walked into the bathroom. He sat on the edge of bath tub. He was feeling very strange. He wasn't quite sure what it was. It was a mixture of many different emotions and it left him feeling on edge. Part of him was angry. Harry and Hermione never listen to him. He loved them, obviously, but sometimes they can be so ignorant. They haven't even moved from the postitions on the sofa and haven't even wondered where he went. If something happened to him right now, it would take them a while to notice. He was also feeling sad. Sad that last night, Hermione admitted to having feelings for him but acts like a completely different person around him. Ron found it hard to believe that she loved him; she never acts very lovingly towards him. He couldn't make up his mind if he liked her in that way or not. He'd never really thought of her in a love kind of way. Well, not a sexual type of love. He loved her as a friend, of course he did. But could he imagine kissing her? Touching her? He shuddered. It felt so wrong to think of her like that. Sick, just because she's a woman it doesn't mean he should feel attracted to her does it? That brought him back to his other feeling. He was a normal teenage boy after all and couldn't help feeling like he was at that particular moment. _If I'm quiet _he thought _I may well be able to…_

Ron appeared from the bathroom ten minutes later. Just as he thought, Harry and Hermione were still on the sofa, hadn't even thought about where Ron had been. He walked over and sat next to them. They didn't even acknowledge him.

Hermione was busy stuffing the portrait into the beaded bag. When it was in she smiled a huge smile.

"Harry! The sword! It can destroy horcruxes!" She gasped.

"I know, I know! We just need to find out where Dumbledore hid the real sword…" He said, thinking.

"Well, not at Hogwarts. Hmm…"

"What about in Hogsmead?" Hermione asked him.

"The Shrieking Shack? No body ever goes there…"

"But Snape knows how to get in, seems a bit risky don't you think?"

"Dumbledore trusted Snape, remember." Harry reminded her.

"Not enough to tell him that he had swapped the swords…" Hermione muttered.

"Your right, he must have hidden far away from Hogsmead then. Ron? Ron? Ron what do you think?" Harry asked, turning to his friend.

"Oh! Remembered me have you? You two have been so busy you seemed to forget I was here!" Ron said angrily. He didn't know why, he just suddenly felt so angry.

"What? What's your problem Ron?" Harry asked him.

"You two have just been sorting all this stuff out and you couldn't give a shit about me. I could have wandered off out of this tent and you two wouldn't even notice!"

"Ron, don't be so stupid!" Hermione gasped. _Why is he acting so strange? _Hermione thought.

"Oh so I'm stupid am I? I'm not perfect like him am I. No, I don't know loads of spells. I'm not brave and courageous. Nope. I'm stupid, dumb Ron. I'm not the boy who lived am I? I'm nothing in your eyes!!!" Ron shouted. He didn't even know what he was saying. Words spewed out of his mouth like vomit, twisting and changing from what he _wanted _them to say to what was actually coming out of his mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Harry shouted.

"You heard me. I'm not perfect like YOU am I harry? No. Far from it. This stupid hunt is so pointless! You don't even know what your doing! You have no idea where to find this sword. We've been here for weeks and we've barely achieved anything!"

"What? I don't know what I'm doing? I know more than you that's for certain! You haven't contributed at all to this. All you've been doing is lazing around complaining. Were the ones doing all the work! You've done fuck all!" Harry shouted.

Hermione was scared, she started to back away. She had never seen Harry and Ron argue like this before. She had, of course heard Ron shout. But this time it was different. She couldn't quite figure out what was different, but she knew there was. Normally when Ron got mad you could tell he was only arguing because he's stubborn and is just angry. But this time, he seems to genuinely be mad at Harry. He's being actually mean this time, and she did not like it at all.

"And you! Your just adding to it aren't you! It's obvious you want it to just be you and him. I can tell. You don't want me here spoiling your fun, You just want to lay around reading about stupid fucking horcuxes and shagging Harry!!" Ron shouted at her viscously.

"Ron! What are you _talking _about! Shagging Harry? Why on Earth would…Why…?!" Hermione stumbled, ensure how Ron could possibly of come to the conclusion that she liked Harry when he was so clearly the only object of her desire.

Ron was getting scared; he had completely lost all control over himself. He didn't know what it was; he was no longer in control over his body. He knew in his mind that what he was saying was completely wrong but for some reason he couldn't stop saying it. He knew that Hermione loved him, not Harry. But his body was just saying what it wanted to.

"Take off the locket Ron. Take it off. That's what's having this affect on you. Take it off!" Hermione pleaded.

Ron ignored her and continued to shout.

"I don't even know why I'm still here. We've only found one horcrux and it's not like were very close to finding another!" He shouted.

"Fine. GO then! If you don't want to be here, then just go!" Harry shouted.

"No, Harry! Don't tell him that, it's not Ron. It's the locket. He can't control himself!" Hermione said to him.

"No it's not the locket; he's always been a bastard. A coward. Leave Ron. Just go." Harry shouted.

"Fine! I will go!"

Ron stormed off into the thundering rain.

"Ron! Don't go! Please!" Hermione shouted after him.

Ron stared at her. For a split second the blue eyes were his own and he ached to rush back to her. But then the locket took control once more.

He disparated.

"Noooo!" Hermione yelled, tears flooding down her face. She ran out to where Ron had been and cried out.

"Ron! Roooonnn! Please come back! Ron!" She moaned. She lay freezing cold on the mossy forest floor weeping. The rain continued to pour, soaking her completely.

She closed her eyes and thought of Ron, alone. He could get killed. She might never see him again.

She felt strong arms around her carry her inside and place her in a bed.

She fell asleep with tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Hey, this is the third chapter. I'm not going to follow the book now, im gonna change it and make it how I want to be;) Ok, anyway. Enjoy! 3**

Harry walked into the kitchen. Hermione was sitting at the oak table, reading a book intently.

"Mione?" He asked her.

She ignored him; the only source of movement she made was the gentle turning of a page.

"Mione?"

The ignoring continued. Hermione sniffed slightly then continued to read.

"Hermione please! Talk to me! I know your upset, but being angry with me isn't going to bring Ron back!"

Hermione whacked her book down on the table and looked up at Harry. She had a tear in her eyes and her lips were slightly parted. She looked distressed and angry. Harry knew she was extremely upset after Ron had walked out, but he felt it was unfair for her to blame him. Ron got angry too didn't he?

"No Harry! I know it won't bring him back, but it was YOUR fault that he left! He would not have left us if you hadn't got so mad at him!" She shouted, bursting into tears mid-sentence.

"What?! How is it MY fault he left? He was the one that started shouting at us Hermione! You just don't want to think that Ron is a coward; you want him to always be the noble, brave one. Well, I've got news for you…He ISN'T! He's a coward and that's why he left us…"

"No! It was the locket Harry, You don't understand! It wasn't Ron, I could tell! It's was the locket making him say those things, not him!"

"SHIT!!!!!!!!" Harry shouted, his eyes widening.

"What?!" Hermione snapped back, angrily.

"The locket! Ron still has it! Oh this is just pointless now, isn't it! We might as well give up. We HAVE to find Ron, he has the horcrux." Harry said, quickly. He began to pace around the tent.

"Oh merlin. This is just getting worse and worse. How are we supposed to find Ron? He could be anywhere?! Oh dear, what if the horcrux continues to aggravate him? Who knows what'll he'll be capable of. Oh Harry!" Hermione yelped, her tears increases.

"Look. Calm down Hermione ok?" Harry said quietly. The two seemed to have forgotten their earlier dispute, now more serious things were involved.

"Ok. But how do we find Ron, Harry? Where could he be…?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. But we need to get the tent up. We have to leave here." Harry said, moving away from the kitchen and peering out the window. "It's still raining slightly, Mione. You gather some food from the forest and I'll put the tent away." Harry said, giving Hermione a bag to collect food in.

"Ok. I'll be back as soon as I can. I can't promise anything good though Harry, this forest is a bit deprived." She said, grabbing the bag from Harry and pulling on her coat. She left the tent and wandered out into the wilderness.

Harry was unsure of he could do. If he put the tent away now, he would have to wait in the rain until Hermione returned. He went into the bedroom and looked around for anything to put into Hermione beaded bag which may come in useful for their future task. The room was very luxurious; there was a bunk bed in the corner of the room where he and Ron had once slept. A double bed took up a large space in the tent where Hermione had occupied, as well as a single bed in the far corner. Harry moved over at sat on the double bed, he had a lot on his mind and couldn't stand still without many distressing thoughts filling his head. Where could Ron possibly be? The task ahead of them was a difficult one, as they had no clues or hints as to where Ron had fled to.

*****

"Oh Ronald! I'm so happy I found you! I've missed you so much…"

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Ron said uneasily.

"Were going to have so much fun… You should know how much fun I am…"

"Oh, Listen. I really don't think this is a good idea, I mean…" Ron said, looking up at the face before him.

"Oh shut up Ron. Of course it's a good idea, it's not just a coincidence that you disaparated into the exact same Inn I'm staying in, it's meant to be Ronald! Were meant be together! Don't you understand?! It's in the stars!" She said, kissing him viscously.

"Well, Um. I still don't think we should-"

"Too late, the Do Not Disturb sign is already on the door Ronald. We better make use of it…Come here honey."

Ron couldn't push her away this time, he was cold and miserable. Maybe this was a good way of releasing his anger? As she lay beneath him, moaning and quivering Ron felt a feeling of anger. Anger at himself, what will Hermione say when she finds out? Or will she ever find out? Will he ever see her again? Ron's heart ached to see her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes look up at him; he needed to hear her gentle voice in his ear.

*****

Harry had put the tent back into the beaded bag and was waiting for Hermione to return. The rain had come to a halt and the sun was starting to shine through the trees casting a mysterious glow about the clearing.

After another ten minutes passed Harry started to feel concerned. Shouldn't Hermione be back by now? He decided he better try and find her, they needed to set off early to have a better chance of finding Ron.

"Mione?" He shouted as he walked into the forest where Hermione had gone in search of food.

"Hermione? Mione?"

Harry walked further and further through the trees, becoming more and more anxious.

"Hermione?! Hermione, where are you?!" He shouted.

He glanced around and all he could see was green. His heart skipped a beat.

"HERMIONE!"

He rushed over to the shape on the forest floor. He rolled over the body and was distraught at the sight he saw before his eyes. Hermione was lead on the floor, covered in blood and scratches. Her clothes were torn to pieces and her legs looked like a war zone, gashes arranged on her delicate skin leaving floods of red blood in there place.

"Hermione? Mione, can you hear me?" Harry shouted to her, rolling her gently.

When there was no response Harry panicked. He was unsure of what to do, he had never had to heal wounds like this before. Then he remembered the beaded back. He searched through it, looking for the very same thing Hermione had used to cure Ron's injury when they arrived a few weeks before. Once he had the small bottle, 'Essence of Dittany' in his hand, he took off the stopper and put three drops of the potion on each of Hermione's wounds. There were so many separate cuts and wounds that by the time all of them had been healed, there was none of the potion left.

Harry got the tent out of the beaded bag and erected it. He picked up Hermione in his arms and placed her in the double bed. He sat on the end of the bed and waited until she regained consciousness. He didn't want to delay their journey any longer, but he had no way of transporting Hermione with him in her present state. He started to read a book and ten minutes later Harry glanced over his shoulder and Hermione's eye lids were fluttering slightly.

"Hermione?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Harry!" She croaked.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so glad your ok, I was so worried. What happened to you?!"

"Oh Harry!" She bleated and burst into tears "It was horrible, Fenrir…Greyback. Oh Harry!"

"Oh dear Merlin, Hermione! Greyback? Oh this is all my fault; I shouldn't of let you go off on your own. I promise I will never leave you again!" Harry said, hugging her tightly.

"No, No. It wasn't your fault. It was mine, I-I wouldn't tell him where Ron was. He wanted the Horcrux…They know Ron has it Harry! Their after him!"

"Oh god, look Hermione. How do you feel? I don't want to make you do anything if you don't feel good but the faster we find Ron the better. We need the horcrux!"

"I'll be fine Harry. Let's go…We need to find him!" Hermione got up and slowly got out of bed. Her wounds had nearly completely healed over but she was still in pain.

"Mione, Are you sure? We can stay here for another night if you feel bad?" Harry asked her.

"No! No, we need to find Ron." She said determinedly

"Ok. Lets disaparate to the most obvious place for him to go first, check he's there. Then if not, we'll try some other places ok?" Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Where are we going Harry? Can I change first? And we need to put the tent away…"

"The Burrow. Ron's most likely to of gone home isn't he? Yeah, of course you can change honey, be quick yeah?"

Hermione smiled in agreement and grabbed something from her bag on the floor. She left the bedroom and Harry was left on his. He was worried, worried for Ron. What if they didn't find him before Greyback did? What if Fenrir killed him? Or worse, torture him? Harry didn't think he could bear it if eh was responsible for his best friends death. Well, he thought Ron was his best friend. Maybe after their fight, Ron won't want to be his friend any more.

"Ok. Let's go Harry!" Hermione said, as she returned wearing a pair of jeans and a jumper.

They walked outside into the forest and Hermione cast a spell to put the tent away.

Harry gripped Hermione's hand tightly and they disaparated.

When Harry opened his eyes he looked around he felt a familiar feeling of safety. He had always felt protected whenever he was with Ron's family and being back The Burrow made him feel very happy.

"Come on" Harry said to Hermione and the two of them walked to the front door. Harry knocked on the door and waited.

After a further three tries at knocking on the door Hermione suggested they see if it's open. Harry turned the handle and it opened revealing the Burrows big hall. They walked through and called out.

"Molly? Arthur? Are you here?"

There was no reply. Hermione had walked away from Harry and had entered the lounge.

"Harry! Harry, come quick! It's Molly!"

"Whats wrong?!" Harry shouted, running into the lounge. "Oh dear merlin!" He shouted when he saw what Hermione was looking at.

**Oh I am cruel aren't I;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to say, this was originally going to be a ron/Hermione romance but it's kind of turned into an adventure thing now isn't it:/ Oh well, there will be some Romione bits in it, but obviously not right now:P Wow, lots of questions left un answered huh? Who is the girl Ron is with…? (I think you probably know) And whats happened to Molly? **

**DUN. DUN. DDDUUNNN!**

**PLEAASEE REVIEW:P :P I love you all:) Xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters...blah, blah blah **

**Hey:) Did I leave you on a CLIFFHANGER? ;) Hehe, anyway, yeah…Enjoy this chapter, sorry if it's a bit depressing and morbid:/ LOL:D **

"Oh my god! Harry! Whats happened to her?!" Hermione shrieked, gently moving Molly Weasley's blood soaked body.

"Death Eaters. Oh merlin. I knew it wouldn't be long before something like this happened. There trying to get to me Hermione!" Harry said, panicking. He knelt beside the body and studied her face.

"Is she…?" Hermione asked him, trailing off.

Harry ducked his head and wiped a sleeve across his eye. He didn't say anything but Hermione knew. She started to sob lightly and put her arm round Harry's back.

"It-It's my fault…!" Harry whimpered, in between tears.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted "Don't you ever think that, this is…It's not your fault Harry! Please, don't ever think that."

"Oh god. Ron's gonna be…"

"Crushed..." Hermione said, finishing his sentence. "Where's Arthur? Do you think he's in the house? Oh god…Harry, what if…"

"Hermione, don't say it. Don't even think it. He'll be fine; he may have fled the house. Let's go and check the rest of the house." Harry said, putting on a brave face.

They got up and gave one last look at Molly and left the room. They crept up the stairs slowly.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered, gesturing to her awaiting wand "Get your wand out, incase…"

Harry reached in his pocket and brought out his wand. His hand was trembling with fear as he opened the door into Ron's bedroom.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped as she saw the mess. The posters had been ripped off the walls; the wardrobe had been emptied onto the floor. The pillows and covers and been tossed off the bed and the bed side table knocked over. Piles of books lay scattered across the wooden boards. Sheets of paper had been chucked around the room in a fury and the light had been smashed on the floor.

"Be careful…" Harry said, as he tiptoed into the room. "There's glass on the floor."

Hermione followed him into the room and glanced around. The curtains were blowing in the breeze as the window had been forced open. Harry looked out of the window and down to the ground.

"Look, Mione. Someone has jumped out of this window to get away. See the foot prints on the gravel down there?"

"Oh yeah! Maybe it was Arthur, trying to get away…" Hermione said as she came to join him.

"It looks as though the Death Eaters searched Ron's room, it's such a mess." Harry said, looking around.

Hermione nodded and carefully left the room. Once in the hallway she entered the Weasley parent's bedroom. It seemed fairly normal; the only exception to its normality was a wooden box on the bed which was open revealing many golden necklaces and rings.

"It looks like Molly's jewellery box. I wonder why she wanted to find jewellery if there were death eaters in the house?!" Hermione said.

"Unless she was looking for something special, something sentimental that she didn't want them to take…" Harry said sadly.

They checked the other rooms and found nothing particularly important, so they returned to the kitchen. Hermione sat down on the one of the dining room chairs with her hand on her head.

"Harry? What do we do with Molly…?" She said quietly.

"Well, we can't take her with us, can we." He said, trying not to cry.

"Well no, but we can't just leave her here. We should do something, don't you think?" She said to him, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I suppose we could…bury her? Here, in The Burrow."

"I think that would be best, then she will always be here. Come on." Hermione said, getting up.

Once they were out in the big, green garden of the burrow, Harry had already collected some spades that Arthur had purely because of his fascination with muggle tools.

"Harry, we could do this a lot quicker with a spell. I know one that would-"Hermione said, reaching for her wand.

"No. I want to do this without magic. Using a spell just seems to…simple. Like we don't care." Harry said, with a tear in his eye.

"Oh ok." Hermione replied, solemnly.

Harry finished off Molly's place of rest by laying a pink flower on the upturned soil. He and Hermione gazed at it for a while, trying to take it in. It still did not quite seem real to Harry. Molly had been there for him ever since his first year.

"I just want to say a couple of things, before we leave Hermione. Ok?" Harry said softly.

"Of course Harry."

"I'm going to miss you so much Molly Weasley. You've been just like a mum to me and you were an amazing mother to your children and an incredible husband and I know you're going to be missed so much. You've really made an impact to my life and you've made me realise that even though there is so much evil out there, there's people like you who spend every minute of their lives trying to balance it out. I just wish…I …I just wish your children and husband could be here to see you off. I love you, thank you for everything you've done for me for the last six years of my life. I'll miss you."

Harry started to cry and looked at Hermione who was also sobbing.

"Good bye Molly. I wish I didn't have to say goodbye to you now, but I just want to say that I will never ever forget what you have done for me for the past six years. You've been a second mother to me and I'm eternally grateful. I hope you rest peacefully and watch over us in this desperate time. I love you." And with that Hermione burst into fresh floods of tears and wept into Harry's awaiting arms.

"Come on Mione. Time to disaparate. We need to find Ron." Harry said, after the two had come inside and their tears had dried.

"Yes. Where are we going to go Harry? He could be anywhere…"

"I think we should try Hogsmead. And we could always go to Hogwarts…" Harry said.

"Hogwarts? Why would he be there?!" Hermione said, playing with a lock of her curly brown hair.

"Well, he's not here. And if he's not wandering around Hogsmead. Then he may have gone to Hogwarts to be with Fred and George! Now come on, the sooner we get there the better. I just want to get away from here now."

Hermione nodded and grabbed his hand. Once more they closed their eyes and when they opened them they found themselves in the town centre of Hogsmead.

****

"Shit, I need to go." Ron said, getting out of the bed and putting on his underwear which had been thrown across the room in a whirlwind of passion.

"Why so soon baby?" Lavender Brown asked him, fluttering her thickly coated eyelashes and putting her pearly pink lips.

"Look, I just need to go Ok?" Ron said, hurriedly. He needed to find Hermione and tell her. He knew now what he wanted. He wanted to be with her, so badly that his heart started to beat faster at the thought of holding her in his arms.

Once he was fully clothed, he gave one last look to the curvy, blonde girl in the bed. The woman he had slept with. He felt even angrier at himself as he thought about what he had done. He closed his eyes and disaparated, leaving Lavender angrily calling his name in desperation.

He opened his eyes and felt a familiar gust of breeze run through his scarlet hair, all around him was a heavenly green. It was a relief to be out in the open, with the fresh aroma of nature after being cooped up in that hotel room with the extremely overpowering smell of women's perfume. He walked slowly through the tree's, heading for the clearing where the tent was pitched. As he came through closer to the clearing, he was shocked. The tent was gone!

"Harry!! Hermione?!" He shouted out stupidly, even though h e knew they would be long gone by now. He didn't know what to do, he had no where to go. He had been an idiot and messed everything up for himself. A tear rolled down his face as he thought about his best friends whom he may never see again. He'd thrown away every thing they had been through in just a few minutes if anger. He walked over to a nearby tear and punched with all his might. He looked at his fist, it was covered in blood but he had no desire to stop. He punched the tree again, causing pain to ripple down his spine. He pulled away in disgust at himself, tears streamed down his face.

He stepped back and took a deep breath. The next thing he felt was a shock to him, he felt something sharp hit him round the head. He fell to the ground in a daze, his eyes felt as though they were rolling to the back of his head. The last thing he saw before his vision faded was a long black cape and a mask. _Death eaters! _He thought, panicking. He could feel someone grabbing his body roughly and then he blacked out.

**Oooo:P yep, im gonna be mean again people;) Sorry about that. WOah, this chapter was really quite morbid and depressing. Sorry about that:O Anyway, enjoy. The next chapter shall be up in a couple of days. I need to finish off my other story though:D byee, xxx**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey**** I completely forgot about this story! I'm doing another House Of Night story at the moment, so I haven't really been focussing on this as much. I'm not sure if any one really likes this...So would you please review and tell me if you'd me to continue? Because obviously, if I get some reviews then I will make an effort to actually finish this story, otherwise I'll probably give up...which would be sad!**

**So yeah, if you like this story and would like to see it finished could you please review or PM me**** Thanks for your time**** xxxxxx**


End file.
